Out Of Control
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Future fic. Lance and Bobbi let a coin decide who gets to name their first child. This goes about as well as anyone expects it to.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

As soon as Lance returned to the Playground after a mission with Skye and Trip, she launched the positive pregnancy test at him. He fumbled for a few seconds before gaining a hold of it and then stared at the stick in his hand. "This is positive, Bob. You're pregnant?"

"No, I've failed a test. Yes, I'm pregnant!" Bobbi snapped. Her mind was swirling and she was still trying to come to terms with the fact that her ex-husband had knocked her up.

The smile that lit up his face shocked the hell out of her as did Lance bolting to her side and picking her up. "I love you, Barbara Morse." He leaned down to face her stomach. "Can't wait to meet you, little baby Hunter-Morse."

"Morse-Hunter," she corrected.

He straightened and eyed her in concern. "Are you upset about this? Because I'll support whatever choice you make," Lance assured Bobbi.

She bit her lip. "I know we didn't plan on me getting knocked up but I want this baby. I'm just terrified," Bobbi admitted.

Lance's heart thumped as the fear overwhelmed him. "I am too but we're in this together."

Bobbi sighed and then took the pregnancy test out of his hand to throw it away. "And we're not alone. We may not have Izzy and Victoria anymore but we do have a pretty awesome family who are probably eavesdropping outside our door that will help us out any way they can."

Sure enough, the door rattled. "You didn't have to jump away so fast, Fitz!" cried Skye as everyone scattered.

"I know we're spies but stop eavesdropping on every conversation!" they heard Melinda scold before there was silence again.

Both Bobbi and Lance laughed at the team's predictability. "We'll be okay." She was sure of it.

He nodded. "We are definitely more than okay right now."

And the two of them sat down to discuss the news that had toppled their world in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Three weeks before Bobbi's due date, she and Lance still hadn't settled on any names they liked. "Why don't you just toss a coin and let the winner choose the name?" Coulson suggested. He was taking the role of honorary grandfather very seriously and tried to help out any way he could.

"I think that might not end well." A skeptical Ward looked back and forth between Coulson and Bobbi and Lance.

"It could be fun," Skye urged.

"Or you could just let us pick," Trip teased. He then returned his attention to Mack and Fitz's video game competition all the men seemed to be taking seriously for some reason.

"Yeah, that's not happening." Bobbi laughed at the look of mock outrage on his face.

Skye unwrapped her arm from around Ward and started to bounce up and down on the couch. "I think Coulson's right. A coin toss is the way to go here."

"A child's name should not come down to the winner of a coin toss. She is not a football game." Melinda sighed in defeat when everyone paid no attention her.

"Anyone have a coin?" Lance questioned after looking through his pockets and coming up with nothing.

Trip threw a quarter at Bobbi and she caught it just in time. "I just want to be a part of this fiasco so don't look at me like that."

"Heads, I name the baby and tails, you name her," Bobbi declared.

"You have a deal. Who's the neutral party that's going to do this? Bob and I are both biased."

An enthusiastic Ward raised his hand. "Let the record show that I think is stupid but I also want to see how this turns out." He stood up and let Bobbi drop the quarter in his palm.

When he tossed it in the air, both Lance and Bobbi held their breaths as they waited to see how this would turn out. Once Ward caught it again, he didn't say a word to keep the suspense going (he mostly just wanted to fuck with them) but Lance's patience ran out. "What is it, mate?"

"Sorry, Bobbi. Lance gets to name your daughter since it is tails."

Lance pumped his fist in the air. "Thank God! You're not going to regret this, Bobbi, I promise. Thank you, Ward!" He kissed his ex-wife and then returned to watching Fitz and Mack play their game.

Although she was wary of her ex-husband's possible choice, Bobbi was looking forward to seeing what Lance came up with.

* * *

She was impressed and teared up when he finally revealed the name to her four weeks later, shortly after giving birth in the Playground's med lab (Bobbi still wasn't thrilled her labor progressed so fast she couldn't get to the hospital in time but thankful Jemma was around to help with the delivery). "You really miss Izzy and Victoria too, huh?"

Lance nodded as he ran a hand through his newborn daughter's thick blonde hair. "I think about them every day."

"You would have loved your aunts, Victoria Isabelle," Bobbi told the unimpressed baby. She blinked and then cooed when her father shifted her around so she was facing her mother again.

"Can we call her Isabelle, though?"

"Of course we can, Lance." She wouldn't deny him anything, especially after he chose to honor two of the most important women in his life.

Lance stood up and handed Isabelle over to Bobbi. "This is still terrifying but I love her more than I ever thought I could love a person."

"Don't get all sappy on me now, Hunter," she teased.

"Too late, love." He took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture of the two loves of his life.

"It is way too early to be thinking about this because fuck if I'm going through it again so soon but I call dibs on naming the next one."

Lance snorted. "After what I just saw you do, you can do whatever you want."

They were both distracted when Isabelle started crying but Bobbi knew her ex-husband would come to regret his statement.

* * *

Sixteen months later, the whole team gathered around the table to celebrate Thanksgiving. Isabelle opened her arms up for her grandmother and Melinda happily scooped the toddler up. "Are you enjoying this, sweetheart?" The babbling that resulted brought a smile to her face.

Coulson walked in front of them and clapped his hands. "You want to come see Grandpa once Grandma's done holding you?"

Isabelle shied away, shouted "No!" and then buried herself in Melinda's neck.

Melinda started rubbing her back. "I think she's just cranky because she hasn't napped today."

"Well, can't have that." Coulson leaned over and kissed his wife, careful not to crowd their granddaughter.

Melinda sighed happily but both started laughing when Isabelle began whining to be let down. She set her down and watched the toddler walk over to Ward and tug on his pants leg. He pulled her up onto his lap and cut up a tiny piece of turkey to feed her. Once she started fussing, he handed her over to her father. "Come back and see me soon, Belle."

She giggled but glared at her father when he placed her in her high chair. "Sorry, love, but we need to eat and there aren't going to be any escape attempts."

Bobbi sat down and immediately yawned. "God, I'm exhausted," she complained.

"You just woke up from a nap," a confused Trip pointed out as he dug into the mashed potatoes he had been craving.

Skye and Bobbi glanced at each other. "That's what happens sometimes," Skye answered.

"Thank you for saving me," Bobbi mouthed.

"Thanks for not saying anything about me," Skye mouthed back. She grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm so thankful for you, Skye. Actually all of you. You became the family I didn't know I needed." Ward smiled but immediately became alarmed when Bobbi and Skye both teared up. "Please don't cry."

"It's okay – no big deal." Bobbi sniffled and wiped the tears off her face.

Skye swooped in and changed the subject. "So how did the latest recon mission go, Bobbi?"

"It went pretty well and I think we'll be bringing in the suspect soon because she's not that hard to find. And she seems scared."

"Aw, poor thing. Oh my God, this turkey is amazing." Skye stabbed a piece with her fork and started shoveling it in.

"That it is." Bobbi quickly handed the green beans over to Ward since just the sight of them nauseated her.

Lance patted her shoulder. "You'll be past this stage soon, hopefully," he whispered.

"Just remember I get full dibs on naming the second Morse-Hunter," she whispered back right as Skye turned green after Trip handed her cranberries.

The day wasn't over yet and it was already shaping up to be one of their most interesting holidays.

* * *

Seven months later, Bobbi actually made it to the hospital in time to deliver her second daughter – with Mack and Melinda by her side since Lance got called out on a mission and couldn't make it back in time. Skye would have helped but she and Ward were busy dealing with their two week old son, Dylan Thomas. "Oh, your daddy is going to be shocked when he hears your name, little one."

Melinda shifted Isabelle on her hip. "And you're not telling us her name until he gets here?"

"Yeah, you have to wait too. It's only fair."

"Baby!" the excited Isabelle cried.

"That's right, baby, and you have to be nice and gentle with her," Mack said.

She looked at him skeptically but leaned down and kissed her younger sister's cheek. "My baby!" she declared.

"And that was just adorable." Mack was grateful he had his phone out to take a picture in time. Lance would already be furious with himself for missing the birth.

The door opened and Lance skidded into the room. "I am so sorry," he apologized to his ex-wife when he saw her.

"It's okay, Lance, because you're here now. And you could have seen it but I wouldn't let May tape the birth."

"I figured it was a moment to record," Melinda defended.

Bobbi handed the baby over to Lance. "Tell everyone they can come in now to meet the newest Morse-Hunter."

Mack nodded and headed out to the waiting room to tell the team camped out that they could finally come in. They all filed in excitedly. "Stop stalling and tell us already." Skye couldn't take the suspense anymore because she needed to find out what Bobbi's taste in names was.

Bobbi cracked up and the others stared at each other in alarm. "Sorry. Anyway, allow me to introduce you all to Leia Hermione Morse-Hunter."

Silence for about thirty seconds before Jemma's squeal shattered it. "You named our daughter after characters in Star Wars and Harry Potter." Lance wasn't going to complain – it was part of the rules he and Bobbi set up during her first pregnancy – but he was still shocked. And he actually loved the name.

"Well, I think it's pretty and she's named after two amazing women." Skye was a huge fan of the name and was already trying to figure out how to convince her husband to name their next kid (something that wasn't going to happen for several more years) after her favorite characters.

"Thank you, Skye. I'm happy you love it. Lance, you mad?" She wouldn't blame him for it but Bobbi really hoped not. It took her only a few days to come up with this choice after learning they were having another girl.

He shook his head. "Nah, she's a Leia. And our girls are probably going to follow in our footsteps anyway so it doesn't really matter."

"You were born into a large, makeshift family, Leia Hermione. Welcome to chaos," Melinda teased.

* * *

When Bobbi and Lance broke the news to their four and six year old daughters that they were having twins, Isabelle and Leia weren't exactly thrilled at first. "But babies keep you up all night," a skeptical Isabelle whined.

"I don't want a brother," Leia declared (she and Dylan Ward weren't exactly the best of friends but they were all hoping that would change soon).

"Sorry, but you're getting one. And you're also going to have a little sister, so that's exciting isn't it? One of each," Bobbi tried.

Neither one looked excited at the prospect of two new siblings. "How about we make a deal? Both of you can each name one of the babies and Mummy and I won't say a word."

"This is dangerous," Bobbi hissed at her ex-husband. She realized it was hypocritical but she didn't want to end up with a daughter named Anna Elsa or something equally Disney-fied.

"Just work me with me here," he pleaded of all three of them.

"Anything we want?" Isabelle looked excited at the thought.

"Anything you want." Lance hoped they wouldn't live to regret this but he was willing to try anything at this point.

And just like that, the girls warmed up to the idea of the twins. Both Lance and Bobbi tried to persuade them on several names choices just in case but neither seemed to fall for their parents' tricks.

* * *

Once the twins arrived, Bobbi and Lance started sweating nervously and fearfully in anticipation of Isabelle and Leia's name decisions. "We're sorry, you poor innocent children," he whispered.

Bobbi snorted. "This is your fault so we're going to have to live with the consequences."

Skye and Ward walked in holding the girls' hands. They were the only ones home since the rest of the team was out of state and couldn't make it back in time. "Wow, they're tiny," an amazed Leia told them.

"You were this tiny once too," Ward told her.

She eyed her uncle skeptically. "Really?"

"Really, Leia."

"Okay, you two, it's time to tell Mommy and Daddy the names you picked up. I want you to know they consulted all of us," Skye informed her friends.

Both of them held their breaths. "My new little sister is named Alexandra Adeline." Isabelle looked proud of herself and for good reason.

Bobbi's mouth dropped open. "Wow, that's beautiful, Belle. How did you come up with that name?" Damn, even she wouldn't have thought of that.

Isabelle shrugged. "It's pretty."

"Good enough for us." And now the moment they all feared. "And what about your brother, Leia?" Lance hoped she didn't come up with something too outrageous.

Leia giggled. "James."

"And his middle name," Ward prompted.

"Oh sorry, I forgotted. Matthew."

"So now we have Victoria Isabelle, Leia Hermione, Alexandra Adeline, and James Matthew. It works." Bobbi was thankful that it seemed like their family intervened and helped the girls.

* * *

Two months later, the team pushed Bobbi and Lance out of the Playground so they could go on a kid-free date night. "Enjoy yourselves," Melinda encouraged.

"You're either working or taking care of your kids. Get out for once." Coulson smiled encouragingly at them and was distracted when Leia latched onto him.

"We could use some alone time." Bobbi was exhausted (nothing new in their line of work) but she'd love to go out and eat. Maybe see a movie.

"And we'll all be here to help with the kids and you know you can trust us so you don't have to worry." Skye held a thumb up and loudly laughed when Ward smacked her ass on his way out of the kitchen. "Nice job, baby!" she called after him.

Lance and Bobbi rushed to get dressed and after a tearful goodbye with all four of their kids, hurried out of the base. "I keep expecting someone to call my name, but this is nice."

He smirked at his ex-wife. "Oh, I'll be calling your name."

"I look forward to it." She winked at him and sipped her wine. She adored the hell out of her kids – both of them did – but she missed alone time with Lance.

"I love you, Barbara Morse."

"You look serious all of a sudden. Why?" She looked confused but gasped when he took a ring box out of pocket. "I'm not going to ask because we already did this song and dance years ago but what do you say?"

"So romantic but fuck yes!" Bobbi laughed when he slipped the engagement ring – her old one – back on her finger. "I love you, Lance."

And neither one wanted a huge wedding so they decided that the next time they stopped in Vegas, they'd remarry there (just like the first time).

* * *

Three months after that, Bobbi and Lance brought all of their kids along when a mission actually did take them to Vegas. Skye, Jemma, and May tried their best to distract the four of them so they didn't ruin the ceremony. "Elvis is marrying you," a concerned Ward told the couple, trailing after them and trying to convince them to marry at a different venue.

"And that's exactly what we want, mate. Calm down," an amused Lance replied.

He crossed his arms. "Congratulations but you should have let me plan this. I did really well planning mine and Skye's wedding, didn't I?"

"You did an amazing job, baby." Skye kissed him and then went running after the kids again.

Ten minutes later, Elvis married Bobbi and Lance again as their family happily cheered on them.

* * *

Six years after the twins were born, Bobbi unexpectedly found herself pregnant again and this time, all the Morse-Hunters decided they'd name the baby together. Unfortunately, this led to a lot of off the wall suggestions. "No letting Jamie decide anything," Coulson chimed in after he came up with another weird suggestion.

"We're right there with you."

Melinda squeezed her husband's hand and leaned back on the couch. "I don't know how you have the energy to do this again."

"I'm not entirely sure myself," Bobbi admitted. But she knew one thing for sure – she and Lance were done having kids. Five were enough for them, unlike with Ward and Skye; seemingly trying for another one (no one was really sure with them because they really loved fucking/making love).

And as a family, the Morse-Hunters together chose another popular culture name. Skye's mouth dropped open when she heard it. "Briar Rose? As in Sleeping Beauty?"

"You didn't react this way when I named Leia," pointed out Bobbi.

"That's because Briar Rose is still pretty unusual, unlike Leia. It is pretty, though." Skye bit her lip. "Your names choices are really all over the place."

"We like it that way, Aunt Skye." That came from a grinning Isabelle who refused to let go of a gurgling Briar Rose.

"And you're done having kids?" Trip thought so, but nobody ever knew with these two.

Bobbi nodded. "When they performed the C-section, they tied my tubes per my request. And to make sure, Lance is going in for a vasectomy in a few weeks so this doesn't happen again."

Lance whimpered and Coulson, Trip, Mack, Ward, and Fitz patted his back sympathetically. "But honestly, five is enough. We love all our kids but no more."

"I wish I had a little brother," pouted Jamie. He was surrounded by all girls but at least he had male cousins to keep him company.

"Sorry, buddy, but that's not happening. My uterus is closed for business."

"What?"

"Nothing."

And with that, Bobbi and Lance couldn't wait to get back to business.

* * *

Six weeks later at Thanksgiving, the entire extended family chose to go out to eat since nobody felt like cooking a meal for that many people. Bobbi placed Briar Rose in her stroller and started rocking it back and forth. "I am so hungry," she complained.

Melinda nodded. "I haven't eaten anything all day and I need something."

"I just want dessert," Skye confessed.

"Right there with you." Bobbi was craving a piece of chocolate cake and couldn't wait to get her hands on a slice.

Lance ignored their chattering children to reach around and gently tap the back of his wife's forehead. "I am thankful for you, Bob."

"Right back at ya, Lance." God, she was thrilled that angry government vehicle sex eventually led to their reconciliation.

This team – compromised of a found family – were thankful they met each other and couldn't wait to spend more holidays together. Nothing could top the love they unexpectedly found all those years ago.


End file.
